Chasing Down the Demons
by YourPhoenixTears
Summary: They knew it wasn't going to be easy. Nothing ever was with the two of them. But it was a start, and this time they were going to get it right.  My version of what happens after the movie. In-Progress
1. Wrapped in Your Arms

**_A/N: I don't own Twister, or the song (Twisted, by Stevie Nicks and Lindsey Buckingham) This is just my version of what occurs after the credits roll. I'll try to update as quickly as possible, please review! _**

_The sun goes down  
><em>_Filling the air with color  
><em>_Winds lift you up to god, lift you up to god  
><em>_You fall to your knees, and embrace the storm  
><em>_And you no longer care, if it's cold, if it's warm  
><em>_You live for the danger, like your passion and your anger  
><em>_You don't let go  
><em>_You like to be twisted, by the force  
><em>_You like to be shaken by the wind_

It had been one hell of a day. More like two, but for one team of exhausted storm chasers, the days seemed to meld together. And every one of them knew they weren't going to be getting much sleep for a long time after tonight. By successfully launching Dorothy IV into the twister, the team had made history today. They had also created months' worth of mind numbing work for themselves, sorting through all the data they received. But for tonight, they were going to bask in the glory of success. And eat. A lot.

And for a certain two storm chasers, there was a very long discussion that needed to be had.

Dusk found Bill and Jo Harding outside an old diner, watching the light fade. The team had decided that, since none of them had slept in two days, they'd stop at a motel for the night. They snagged the three remaining rooms at a local motel, and headed to the diner across the street for dinner. The rest of the group was still inside, eating just about everything in sight. No one could blame them, after everything they had just experienced, but Jo and Bill had no interest in food.

They were leaned up against the Barn Burner, wrapped in each other's arms, and watching the light fade. Neither were sure where this night would lead, they just knew they didn't want to move from each other's arms.

_You'd rather be wrapped up  
>In the arms of the storm<br>Chasing down the demons_


	2. Don't Blink

**Disclaimer: I still don't own Twister. And I don't own the song either. This one's by Frou Frou. **

Chapter Two:

_So listen up - this sun hasn't set  
>I refuse to believe that it's only me feeling<br>Just hear me out – I'm not over you yet  
>It's love on the line can you handle it<em>

Jo was afraid to blink. Wrapped in Bill's arms, she feared that if she closed her eyes, he'd simply disappear. She didn't know what she'd do if he suddenly decided it had just been the excitement of succeeding with Dorothy, and went crawling back to Melissa. But still, she knew one of them had to bring it up.

They were both tense; waiting for the other shoe to drop. But, at the same time, both of them were silently waiting for the other one to bring it up. They knew they needed to talk through this. And they were both hoping, beyond all hope, that they could work things out this time.

Jo steeled herself, and with a deep sigh, picked her head up from Bill's shoulder. "Bill?"

"Hmm?"

Jo hesitated. "…Are you back?"

Bill pulled back to look her in the eyes. "Do you want me to be back?"

Rolling her eyes, Jo frowned up at Bill. "I've wanted you back every day since the day you left, and you know that!"

"Okay, okay! I know, and I'm sorry. It's just…I don't know, Jo. Sometimes it seems like fighting is what we do best."

Smirking, Jo winked at him "Well actually, there_ is_ one thing we do better…"

Bill took one glance at the look on her face and burst out laughing. He couldn't help but think about how much he had missed having her in his life. Sure, they fought, but they both knew full well that they were soul mates, if there was such a thing. Melissa was amazing, and truthfully, he probably would have gone through with the marriage, but they both knew it never would have lasted. They were nothing alike. But Jo…Jo was special. Jo had this constant fire burning in her eyes. At times, he resented her passion, her obsession with the storms that would always come first; But that passion, the fire, was the reason he was drawn to her.

"I'm scared, Bill. I don't think I can stand to lose you again…" Jo lowered her eyes to the ground, feeling incredibly self-conscious. She wasn't used to showing her weaknesses, but maybe that had been part of the problem the first time around. And she was willing to do anything to make it work this time.

Gently lifting her chin, Bill smiled slightly. "I'm scared too. But seeing you again, it was like coming up for fresh air. It's like I've been drowning for months, and seeing your face brought me back to the surface. I've forgotten how to breathe without you, Jo. And I know it's not going to be easy, but I'm not going anywhere. You aren't going to lose me again."

_So listen up  
>Look at me straight<br>Just hear me out  
>Don't make me wait<br>I'm not myself  
>I can't take this<br>Love's on the line  
>Is that your final answer?<em>

**A/N: I'm not sure where this is going. This chapter was going to be much more argumentative when I started it, but it turned out rather fluffy. It's not over yet, folks. Bill and Jo's problems aren't going to magically disappear! As always, read and review, let me know what you think, & constructive criticism is always appreciated! **


End file.
